Pirates of the Caribbean: Through the Time Gap
by Saz-646
Summary: Elizabeth has traded places with a modern-day teenager. Will they find a way to switch back, or more importantly- will they want to?
1. Through the Time Gap

Pirates of the Caribbean: Through the Time Gap  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sarah  
  
  
  
"I hate life- It sucks!" I thought as I pulled out my English homework, "It's only the first day back and we already have homework." I gazed dreamily at my Orlando Bloom poster and sighed. He'd know what to do. I turned back to my essay and groaned- how was I meant to do this for Wednesday? I hadn't quite recovered from having to get up at 7 o'clock that morning, so I stretched out and yawned before finally setting down to my task.  
  
"Sarah, SARAH!" I murmured and laid down my head again, only to hit something hard. "Ouch!" I had fallen asleep over my school books and someone was calling me- but who? I looked around sleepily and, upon seeing nothing, I ignored it and continued to doze. Again, I heard someone calling me, and admitting defeat, I crawled off my chair and thumped down on the bed. "What?" I asked suspiciously, "What d'ya want?" No-one answered so I glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven. I couldn't picture anyone in my house being up that late so I quickly packed up my books and turned to go back to bed. As I turned, I noticed the edges of my mirror were glowing. A small scream escaped me as my phone rang- what was going on?   
  
"Hi…" I gasped into the phone, "What d'ya want at this time?" I was puzzled by the reply that shot down the other end. "Wait… did you say it's… 8 o'clock?" I peered first at the clock and then at my watch in confusion. "It's a few minutes to midnight here… No, never mind. Clocks must be wrong." I heard a click on the other end of the line as she hung up. I turned back to my mirror which was still glowing. The light was soft and golden. I moved towards it in a trance and reached out to touch the rippling surface. Suddenly, I was sucked towards the mirror and as my fingers swept across the cool glass, my fingers slipped through the apparently non-solid mirror. I shuddered as I pulled my hand back out. A silver liquid dripped from my fingers. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and launched myself through the mirror just as the clock showed the time as midnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth   
  
"It's been a busy day for you mam." The maid spoke cheerfully as she prepared the bed.   
  
"Yes, I expected the Commodore to propose but I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I meant you being threatened by that pirate," the maid continued, "but the Commodore proposed- fancy that! That's a smart match miss, if it's not too bold to say."  
  
"Yes, it IS a smart match, the Commodore is a fine man." Elizabeth was still engrossed in thought as she replied.  
  
"And that Will Turner. He's a fine man too…"  
  
Elizabeth cut her off haughtily, "That IS too bold!" The maid turned away quickly.  
  
"Well, begging your pardon miss." Elizabeth watched as her maid left the room and then she picked up her book and began to read. She was awoken by a gentle call, "Elizabeth, ELIZABETH." As she ignored it, it became louder until she could no longer pretend to sleep. "What? Why must you wake me at this hour?" The clock chimed, quarter to midnight. Had she really been sleeping for that long. She climbed back into bed, a began to fondle the medallion which she had removed from her drawer that morning. Why had that… that… pirate been so interested in it?   
  
She arose and paced her room. Flinging open the shutters she gazed longingly over Port Royale. She could just make out the courtyard onto which the blacksmith's shop that Will worked in was. Her maid was right, he WAS a fine man. Closing the window reluctantly, she returned to the task of looking over the medallion. It was Will's. She knew that. Yet somehow it seemed… inappropriate to return it now. A slight noise behind her alarmed her and she spun around. Her mirror seemed to be glowing. She dared not touch and yet it seemed to draw her closer. She peered through the haze of the surface, but was unable to see anything past it. Drawing a breath, she straightened her back and strode towards the mirror, closing her eyes as the clock chimed midnight and she was drawn through the mirror. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sarah

Chapter Two  
  
Sarah  
  
I opened my eyes and peered around cautiously. Oh my God! I was in a strange room with a large bed and heavy curtains. The curtains were drawn back which seemed unusual. I looked desperately at the remainder of the room. The furniture was solid and of a good quality. A loud crack shocked me and I turned back to the window. I prised open the shutters, hoping for even a tiny clue as to where I was and what was going on.  
  
The shutters swept open to reveal an old-fashioned town laid out before me. Surprisingly, I was not cold in my flannel pyjamas and the air felt humid. I could see people running, screaming from their homes and instantly panicked. What could have caused such chaos and fear? I squinted, hoping to glimpse the source of the mayhem and my eyes settled upon a large ship sailing smoothly towards a harbour. I watched in horror as swarms of men leapt from the ship and started wading to shore. It reminded me of the bit in Pirates of the Caribbean when the pirates attack, I thought wildly. Then it hit me. This was the bit in Pirates of the Caribbean where the pirates attacked! Another scream echoed over the town, but this time it came from far above the town. From Me.  
  
I grabbed a dressing gown that was spread over a chair and ran madly to the front door before realising that I must be in the Governor's house. The front door rang and my mouth went dry as I realised that it was the pirates. "No!" I gasped, but as I watched, the butler crumpled to the floor. An uncontrollable fear overcame me as I screamed again unwillingly. I sprinted up the stairs and ran through the first open door I came to. Naturally, I was joined by the maid who told me that they wanted me because I was the Governor's daughter. Tears formed in my eyes as I realised that I had somehow swapped with Elizabeth. I was Elizabeth. I glanced in a mirror and gaped in amazement as the reflection showed blonde hair pouring gently from my head, and green eyes set in a smooth face. My lips were soft and looked larger than my own. My hair was the same length and was straight and my eyes were the same colour, but apart from that I looked completely different. "I'm Elizabeth," I repeated with disbelief, "I'm Elizabeth." I ran a finger over my face, tracing the unfamiliar features before spinning around and grasping the bed pan. I dismissed the maid telling her to hide and escape when she got the chance.  
  
I had seen this movie before and I knew what I had to do. I emptied the hot coals over the pirates, trying not to turn away in disgust. I fled and bolted the door behind me. I knew that it would offer no protection, but I had a chance to do better than Elizabeth at defending myself. I grabbed what looked like two swords crossed, in a desperate attempt to find a weapon, before remembering that Elizabeth had done the same and then hid in the cupboard.  
  
The pirates entered and began to call me softly. I clamped my lips together and slid further into the cupboard. I felt a slight pressure at my throat and I reached down and touched warm metal. I held the medallion up to the light which was streaming through the slightly open doors. I rubbed the remaining dust away and watched as the glints faded with the light. An overpowering smell hit me as I remembered to shout one word. "Parley!" The pirates looked at each other in astonishment as Elizabeth's lines started to roll from my tongue. Evidently, they had not been expecting me to be so confident. I remained anxious until they began to drag me to the ship. I grinned as I was pulled roughly by filthy hands. Finally, debating and public speaking had come in handy.  
  
It was at that moment that I caught my first glimpse of Will. I bit my lip as I was reminded that he was identical to Orlando Bloom in every way. A dreamy smile crept across my face as I realised that, if I survived, I would get to kiss him. The notion was knocked out of me as he crashed to the ground.  
  
Shocked, I followed the pirates to the Black Pearl. I gazed around me warily, taking in the pirates that, before, had only been seen in the film. I remained as calm as possible as I waited for Barbossa to arrive. I stood undeterred as the pirates rushed around me, hurriedly trying to continue the attack on Port Royale. I turned to watch the blazing buildings as they lit up the sky. Footsteps drew me back to the ship and I spun around to receive a sharp slap across the cheek. 


	3. Chapter 3: Elizabeth

A/N Sorry for the wait! Please review so that I know whether to continue or not.  
  
Elizabeth:-  
  
Elizabeth screamed as she looked through the mirror into the strange room. Where was she? How did she get there?  
"Sarah?" Elizabeth continued to scream. "Sarah what's wrong?" A girl poked her head round the door and clasped her hand to her mouth as she saw Elizabeth step out of the mirror and hesitated before speaking again.  
"Wh... who are you, and wh... what did you do with my sister?" Elizabeth looked at her in surprise.  
"I beg your pardon?" The girl shook her head and sat down on the bed. She looked at the girl more closely before speaking again.  
"Who are you? I mean what's your name? You look kinda familiar." Elizabeth cleared her throat.  
"My name is Elizabeth Swann. I live in Port Royale and my father is in the Royal Navy. How, may I ask, are you?" The girl's jaw dropped.  
"Elizabeth Swann! Wow! From Pirates of the Caribbean. Well, umm, I'm Lori Beverstock and I live... here."  
"Where am I?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her lip trembling. Lori explained that she was in the 21st century and tears began to roll down Elizabeth's cheeks. "I just want to go home." She laid a hand on the mirror, but it felt cool and solid.  
"I think we'd better get you changed." Lori indicated Elizabeth's nightgown and she sighed. "I wonder where Sarah is." Seeing Elizabeth's puzzled look she explained. "Sarah is my sister. She must have swapped places with you."  
Just then Elizabeth noticed the poster of Orlando Bloom hanging on the wall. "Will?" Lori shook her head.  
"No. Orlando Bloom. He plays Will in the movie." She hastily continued. "That's a moving picture. Tell you what, we'll watch Pirates of the Caribbean tomorrow. After all, it is Saturday." She helped Elizabeth to change into a pair pf pyjamas and tucked her nightgown into the wardrobe.  
"It's weird. You look like Sarah but there's something about you that's different. I mean your hair curls but it's the same auburn colour as Sarah's. She has straight hair. You have almond brown eyes but hers are greeny grey. You are a little taller than her but you have the same body shape. I'd like to see what she looks like. "Lori broke off.  
Elizabeth was gazing around the room, taking in the computer, the television, the DVD player, the stereo. She picked up the Mini Disk player which was lying on the desk and turned it over. She pressed one of the buttons and it sprang to life, a gentle tune soaring out of it.  
Lori strode over to the computer and turned it on, tapping her fingers as it loaded. Elizabeth was gawping at it so she showed her the wires and explained the basics of how it worked.  
"You have a lot of knowledge for one so young." Lori blushed.  
"How old are you? I'm sixteen." Lori noted that she was eighteen, the same as Sarah. "Birthday?"  
"21st August," Lori paled. She turned her attention back to the computer which was beeping furiously. "Damn machine." She switched it off. "Tell you what, let's get some sleep and then we can sort this out in the morning."  
Lori waited until she was settled and then went back into her own room, her mind in turmoil.  
  
A/N Okay, so I'm not really eighteen but for the purpose of this story I am! Nor do I have a sister but Lori is my cousin so close enough. I just felt that I knew POTC well enough but Elizabeth knew nothing about the future so she needed a guide. 


	4. Chapter 4: Sarah

A/N Thanks reviewers!  
  
Sarah:-  
  
I threw myself against the door, screaming in irritation. Outside, the pirates were laughing and I could feel the rain lashing against the sides of the ship. I had followed Elizabeth's every move and what did I get? Thrown in a cabin and locked in by myself.  
Even worse was the feeling of dread that if I failed, I could die. I was not Elizabeth. What if something happened? What if I could never get home?  
I began to think through the next part of the storyline. Get captured- check. So what was next? Oh crap. Suddenly, everything I had ever learned about Pirates of the Caribbean popped out of my head. Double crap. How would I get through this?  
A little voice piped up inside me. Get through what? Okay, now I was scared, very scared. I was locked in a cabin, of a ship, with pirates, and I had no idea how I was supposed to escape. Okay, brain was SO off my Christmas card list.  
Half an hour later, I had racked my brains and was still unable to come up with anything more than. Captain Jack, Will, curse, die and kiss. Eventually, I gave up on trying to piece them together, but I could only hope that I was not the one who was going to die.  
I started to hum a tune I had heard on the radio and then another, and then another. By the time I had gone through these, I was well and truly bored and I really needed the toilet.  
I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, is there a toilet I could use?" No one and I began to pace the cabin and think about how I had got here.  
It seemed like hours before the door opened and two pirates stepped in. Crap. What was I supposed to say?  
"You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this." I stared at the pirate in disbelief, trying not to screw up my nose at the smell.  
"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." The pirates laughed and I turned away haughtily. "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew...and you'll be naked." I grabbed the dress and disappointment shone on their faces.  
"Fine." I sniffed loudly and stalked away, waiting for them to leave so that I could change. The dress was beautiful, but very hard to put on and it put up a good fight.  
Once my corset was fastened and the dress secured, I picked up a hairbrush which was lying on a dresser and tugged it through my hair. It seemed strange that it was the same length as my own and that it was not curly and, deep down, I wished it had been in the beautiful ringlets Elizabeth was blessed with in the film. I wondered whether anyone would notice the difference but I resolved to curl it once I had dinner.  
Another pirate stuck his head round the door and I laid down the brush. "You have to emerge in half an hour for dinner. It is being prepared just now." I nodded briefly and he withdrew.  
Sensing another long wait, I scavenged in some drawers and found some handkerchiefs and some valuables which I presumed were stolen. I selected a clean handkerchief and a few tatty ones and then picked out a shabby pocket watch. I tucked the hanky and watch into a pocket in the dress and then proceeded to shred the other hankies.  
There was a wash basin against the opposite wall and I dampened my hair using the water in it and wrapped sections around strips of handkerchief. My hair dried quickly and when I unwrapped the rags, my hair fell in ringlets to my shoulders.  
I admired it in the mirror and then plaited it in a suitable fashion. I secured it with a ribbon just as the door opened. With a last look in the mirror, I followed the stinking pirate with my head held high.  
  
***  
  
In the captain's cabin, food was being laid out and I sat on the seat indicated. I began to eat daintily, not wanting to look rude.  
"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." I began to shovel food into my mouth. We would soon see who was repulsive. He held out a goblet. "Try the wine." I drank thirstily. "And the apples?" He reached into a bowl and pulled one out. "One of those next."  
Only then did I realise that he wasn't eating. Trying not to spit on him, I spoke. "It's poisoned." I tried not to throw up. How could I have been so stupid?  
"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner." Oh good. I was not going to die. Wait. Why was I still there?  
"Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." I struggled to remain courteous. Be nice to evil man who could kill you Sarah, I mean Elizabeth. Wow. This was hard.  
Barbossa took out the medallion. "You don't know what this is, do ye?" Nope. Okay, take a wild guess.  
"It's a pirate medallion."  
"This is Aztec gold... one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold...a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."  
I looked at him. Was I supposed to believe that? "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."  
"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner . Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."  
He got up and started stroking the ugly monkey. Slowly and carefully, with my tongue sticking out of the side of my mouth with concentration, I reached out for a butter knife. I grabbed it and laid it on my dress, folding it inside before he turned around again. "There is one way we can end our curse." He went on. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."  
I gulped. "And the blood to be repaid?"  
"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet." As a look of horror crossed my face, he picked up another apple. "Apple? Arr."  
Without thinking, I lunged forwards and pulled out the knife. It struck him in the chest and I pulled my hand away in shock. I might just have killed someone. He looked down and smiled at me before yanking it out. Oh good, he was okay. Wait- he was okay?  
"I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" I ran out of the cabin and instead of pirates, there were skeletons doing chores. I screamed as I was thrust into them and thrown into the air. I was passed between them until I landed in front of Barbossa.  
"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are." I did not want to look. I would not look at those h... horrible things.  
"We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."  
He reached out to me and as the moonlight shone on him, his flesh shrivelled and rotted until he was left as a skeleton.  
"I know, I know. I'd best start believing in ghost stories. I'm in one!" He looked at me, bewildered.  
"How did you...?" He grinned again and then I remembered that he was still an evil skeleton thing. Wait! I'd remembered something. We were definitely getting somewhere.  
The pirates advanced menacingly and I let out a shrill scream and fled back into the cabin, slamming the door behind me.  
I could hear the pirates laughing outside and heard someone pouring a drink down their throat. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!"  
The other pirates echoed. "You heard the Captain. Back to work." As they dispersed, I curled up in the corner of the cabin and shook and cried.  
  
A/N Excuse any mad comments. After all, it is Easter and I have just been eating chocolate. Don't worry, I won't do much more from the film. Most of it is for afterwards. I have it ALL planned out but I'd like to hear any ideas you might have! Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth

Elizabeth:-  
  
She opened her eyes and peered around. A small scream escaped her lips as she struggled to sit up. Where was she?  
As her vision focused, so did her mind. She remembered the chaos of the previous day and the disturbing events of the previous night.  
Just then, Lori skipped in. "Morning," Elizabeth looked at her more closely than she had done before and saw that Lori was slight and graceful. She had long, blonde, straight hair which hung to below her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes.  
Elizabeth clambered out of bed while Lori selected an outfit. She picked out a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a pale blue T-shirt with a flower sewn onto it in the form of small jewels.  
Lori flicked the switch on the computer and Elizabeth looked at it in horror as lights began to blink and the screen flickered into action. Lori prised off the pyjamas and eased on the clothes and then handed Elizabeth a hairbrush. She plugged in the straighteners and fingered Elizabeth's long hair.  
"You'll need to get this cut." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You've got an appointment this afternoon. For now though, we'll straighten it." She proceeded to run the straightening irons over the auburn curls until they disappeared.  
The computer beeped and Lori turned to it while Elizabeth admired herself in the mirror. She was beckoned by Lori so she timidly looked at the computer.  
"Want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" She grinned and clicked the mouse again. As the opening credits started to role, she turned the screen so that they could sit on the bed and watch it. Then she sprawled over the covers and motioned for Elizabeth to sit beside her.  
"That's me!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "And Will!" Lori just smiled but they proceeded to watch the movie.  
Only when the pirates attack Port Royale did Lori speak. "That's not you! You don't have straight hair. That must be Sarah!" They watched in silence until, when Elizabeth ran back into the cabin, the DVD froze and refused to play any more.  
Eventually, they gave up and Lori put on a CD. "We're going to Leicester Square for the premiere of Troy. Orlando, who plays Will is going to be there." Elizabeth's eyes lit up.  
"Will." Lori smiled and then took Elizabeth for breakfast. She ate the cereal daintily and Lori laughed. She was very unusual.  
"Right let's teach you how to act like Sarah."  
  
***  
  
(A/N This is getting a bit confusing so I'll do it from Point of Views (POVs) from now on. I was already doing that with myself but now I'll do it with Elizabeth too.)  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth's POV:-  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd just come back from the hairdresser and my hair was now shoulder length and in what Lori calls layers. It was straight and shiny and didn't look like my own at all. And yet... and yet it seemed so familiar. Like it had been mine forever.  
Lori bounced over with make up and applied it carefully. I couldn't believe I was going to see Will again. Alright, so he wasn't Will, but he looked like him.  
As she applied mascara, I looked into her bright eyes. "Won't someone notice that I have brown eyes? You told me that Sarah has green eyes." In answer to my question, she handed me a small box and I opened it. Inside, there were two small lenses which were tinted green.  
"They're contact lenses. Look." She put one of them on her finger and prised my eye open with the other. She pressed the lens against my eye and then removed her finger. I blinked and then realised that I could still see perfectly and that the lens was perfectly comfortable. My eye looked green in the mirror so Lori showed me how to put the other one in and then stepped back to admire me.  
She picked up a photograph and held it up to me. "You look exactly like her now." The girl in photograph was an exact replica of me. I hugged Lori and she smiled, tears lingering in the edges of her eyes.  
"Come on, we need to get changed or we'll be late." She came back within half an hour wearing light blue jeans and a bright blue T-shirt which had small diamond-like jewels in which formed the word FCUK on it. She was carrying a jacket and a long, black cardigan.  
She threw the cardigan to me and then fished through the wardrobe until she found a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt with quiksilver written on it in red writing. She helped me to put them on and then grabbed a small, black bag. In this, she stuffed a telephone, a purse and a camera and then fastened the clasp. She had shown me how to use the phone earlier and had told me about the money used here.  
Everything was so new and exciting, but some of it was a little daunting. I gathered up the cardigan and my bag and followed Lori downstairs and outside to the street. Cars were lined up along the pavement, but only a few sped along the road.  
A car was a large machine which, Lori assured me, was a 'modern' form of carriage. Except that it had and engine instead of a horse. What an engine is I don't know, but the car is certainly more comfortable than a horse-drawn carriage. It does not bump and jerk, nor is it loud, and it soars along at a terrific speed.  
After only ten minutes of walking, we arrived at what Lori called the tube station. Here, it was very busy and I had to walk quickly so as not to lose sight of Lori. We boarded a train and it rattled through the tunnels, coming to sudden stops at intervals.  
Finally, we stepped out onto the platform and I read the sign. Leicester Square. We were there. I was going to see Wil... Orlando.  
  
A/N Thank you Hott4Orlando (my sole reviewer). Yes, I used you idea and I am planning to change it later, but how I do that, you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you liked this bit too.  
  
Please review! I am starting to feel that this story isn't appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sarah

A/N I know, I know! It's been a while since I updated! I'm really sorry, but I'm been really busy, and I was a bit stuck for ideas. I've had exams and whatnot and this week has been very stressful because a friend of mine died. I'm sorry if I take my rage out of this chapter, but I'm trying my hardest.  
  
Rhiannan Star- I haven't seen Troy actually. It only came out here last week and I haven't had a chance to go yet. I'm glad you like this story.  
  
Black Sparrow- Thank you! You review was very kind and is very much appreciated!!!  
  
Hott4Orlando- Yay! You understand it! Yippee!! Thank you for your reviews, they are very encouraging.  
  
Sarah's POV:-  
  
A pirate reached out to take my hand and I pulled away in disgust. "I can make my own way." He leered at me, and the stench of his rotten breath hit me like waves. I pushed him away and strode after Barbossa.  
"After you m'lady." I ignored the ugly grin and stepped delicately into the rocking boat. Around me, the sea glittered threateningly, and I wished that it would swallow me up and take me home.  
Home. I choked on the word and a rush of memories washed over me. The smiling faces of my mum, my dad, my sister. The adoring face of my younger brother. My friends. Everyone I knew, everyone who loved me. The boat tipped dangerously and I plummeted back to reality. I was not at home. I was here.  
But where was here? Somewhere is the middle of Davy Jones Loch. On an island. I pursued a distant memory of the island's name, but it was like a myth or fairy story. Like when you can see something out of the corner of your eye but when you try to focus on it, it's gone.  
I sighed. I was getting used to feeling like that. I could not seem to remember what was going to happen to me, but I knew that at some point, I had known. Only once an event had passed did I remember it clearly.  
Sitting in the boat, I thought over what was about to happen. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I knew something. I shook my head in frustration, as once again I was unable to grasp it properly.  
  
Will was sitting with Gibbs on the Interceptor. He looked at Jack as he snapped his compass closed as he noticed Cotton peering at it.  
"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Gibbs looked at him and took a swig of his drink before answering.  
"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Will frowned but listened as Gibbs continued. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."  
Will's frown deepened and he stared at Gibbs in confusion. "What? He failed to mention that." He looked at Jack again, looking for signs of his past.  
"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was." Will scoffed. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings." Now Will was listening carefully, leaning in closer to hear what Gibbs was saying. "That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."  
Will sat back and then realisation spread over his face. "Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." He swayed back and forwards in imitation of Jack.  
"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."  
"Barbossa." Gibbs nodded.  
"Aye." Will's brow creased as he absorbed this information. He looked up at Gibbs who's mind was starting to wander.  
"How did Jack get off the island?" Gibbs thought for a second and then a memory stirred deep within and he answered.  
"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."  
Will looked incredulous. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" His eyes were wide in disbelief.  
"Aye, sea turtles." Neither of them noticed as Jack approached. Will stilled looked humoured by the latest story.  
"What did he use for rope?"  
"Human hair...from my back." There is silence until Jack turns back to the rest of the crew. "Let go of the anchor!"  
"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The rest of the crew echo. He nods his confirmation.  
"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Will stands up and stands beside him as he speaks to Gibbs.  
"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Jack's face became sombre as he answered seriously. "Keep to the code." Gibbs looked troubled for a second, but then he nodded.  
"Aye, the code."  
  
I sat up in shock. I had just seen Will on the Interceptor. I knew instantly that what I had seen was happening outside the cave we had just entered. I tried not to look at the formidable shadows and shapes that were flitting across the walls, but instead tried to focus on what was happening.  
Suddenly, the first boats crashed against rocks, and the pirates jumped out onto the previously hidden shore. I was flung out of the boat with haste and rushed towards a part of the cave that seemed to glow with its own light.  
I gasped as the tunnel widened and I stepped into a large cavern. It was littered with beautiful treasure. I stared in wonder at gold and silver, which were mingled with precious jewels. Ahead of us, was a large chest standing on a mound of treasure and Ragetti dragged me over to it.  
I watched as Pintel and Ragetti emptied a large chest which turned out to be full of ladies clothes. I muffled a snicker as they both picked up parasols and Pintel rubbed his eye. Bo'sun approached and I no longer had to stifle a laugh when I remembered the slap I had received when I first arrived on the Black Pearl. He rolled his eyes at them and they hurriedly dropped the parasols.  
I stood frozen like a statue as Barbossa entered, and the cavern faded from view..  
  
"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked Jack quietly. They were in the same cave the pirates had travelled through only minutes before.  
"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind." Jack answered quickly He was obviously familiar with the severity of the rule.  
"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will looked down at the river.  
"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said bluntly. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." They both looked at the gold glittering on the bottom of the little river. "...and you're completely obsessed with treasure."  
"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." He began as they climbed out of the boat and came to a place where they could see into the cavern.  
Jack looked into the gathering, trying to decide what action to take. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."  
  
No! They were trying to save me. I struggled for breath, trying not to faint. I gulped in air and tried to concentrate on what Barbossa was saying.  
"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." What was he talking about. This sounded like what he had been saying on the Pearl. Oh no. They were going to kill me. This was what he meant. I had to try to escape.  
"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"  
The men began to cheer and Ragetti nodded sadly. "Suffered, I have."  
"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" In one swift movement, he removed the chest's lid and ran his hand over the coins. "...the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." He pointed triumphantly at the medallion round my neck. Will's medallion.  
  
Will scrambled up the slope. "Jack !"  
Jack pulled him back in disgust. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He began looking round the cavern for any form of weapon.  
"881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa's voice echoed through the cavern, but both Will and Jack ignored it.  
"When's that?" Will demanded. "When it's of greatest profit to you?" He glared at Jack who turned to face him.  
"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" He moved away. "Do us a favour – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."  
  
"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa was in full flow now. I was not paying attention. I was more interested in what I had just seen. Will and Jack were going to try and rescue me. My chest constricted painfully at the thought of Will getting hurt.  
"Us!" I was startled by the pirates shouted reply to Barbossa. He looked gleeful at the thought of lifting the curse.  
"And whose blood must yet be paid?" I gulped, but he did not seem to notice. Please let it be someone else's blood that was needed, I prayed.  
I shuddered as every one of the pirates turned to look at me and pointed gnarled fingers at me as they shouted. "Hers!"  
Barbossa looked slyly at me. "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." He picked up a knife and without thinking, I took a step backwards. "Begun by blood...by blood undone."  
I closed my eyes tight as he advanced, muttering frantic prayers. He cut my palm and I flinched with pain, but then looked down, expecting more.  
"That's it?" He looked at me and I thanked the gods silently. Praying really does work. Apparently though, Barbossa was not quite finished.  
He clasped a hand over mine and I screamed in pan as he squeezed my blood onto the medallion. "Waste not." He dropped the medallion and there was silence as they all tried to feel the difference. I stood clutching my palm, not really caring about what had just happened.  
"Did it work?" One of the pirates questioned. They were all looking around for any obvious sings of change.  
"I don't feel no different." I raised my eyebrows, but I did not really take it in properly. A gentle babble of talk broke out.  
"How do we tell?" I recognised the voice of Pintel's and I froze as a single shot was fired from a gun. Was it Will? Or Jack? I looked around cautiously, but I did not see either.  
"You're not dead." I swivelled round to look at the pirates. Pintel was standing with a bullet in his chest. Barbossa had shot him? Why wasn't he dead?  
"No." Suddenly, the depth of what had just happened sank in. "He shot me!" The other pirates did not seem to care about this news.  
"It didn't work." One of them, I think it was Ragetti, finally managed to choke out. I looked around in bewilderment.  
"The curse it still upon us!" They all looked around in puzzlement, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Barbossa turned to face me, a look of utter contempt on his face. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"  
"No." I shook my head defiantly, but he did not seem to be able to process this news. In an attempt to explain myself I took a different approach. "No, his name was Samuel Turner." I said lamely.  
"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner . Where?" He slapped me away and treasured rattled as I toppled off of the mound.  
"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Bo'sun flung accusations at Pintel and Ragetti who shrugged them off.  
"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age." This did not seem to settle the other pirates so Ragetti stepped in.  
"She said her name was Turner – you heard her!" A hand clasped over my mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape. "I think she lied to us."  
I looked at the figure who had emerged for the water more carefully. It was Will. He signalled for me to stay quiet and motioned that I should follow him. In a last desperate attempt to thwart them, I grabbed the medallion.  
"You brought us here for nothing." I heard the other pirates try to turn against Barbossa.  
"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa said simply.  
"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." I smiled at the seemingly unavoidable mutiny as I followed Will through the water.  
"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" I was no longer listening, but instead watching Will carefully, learning his every movement.  
"And it's you who brought us here in the first place." There was a murmur of support at this accusation.  
"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" There was instant silence, and I could imagine them thinking up a new plan of action.  
"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." One said finally. Barbossa finally noticed the monkey's pointing, and put two and two together.  
"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" I heard the pirates begin to move.  
"No oars here. Where's the oars?" I raised my eyebrows at Will who just shrugged. He put a hand on my back to hurry me, and I felt a tingle go down my spine.  
"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" Was the last thing I heard before I collapsed into Will's arms and let the water wash over me.  
  
)o()o()o()o(  
  
By the time we reached the Interceptor I was shivering and barely conscious. I looked around at the people on the deck and screamed in irritation. "Not more pirates."  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." I peered at the man who had spoken and tried to place who he was. I was sure I had met him before.  
"Mr. Gibbs?" His name sprang out at me from hidden memories. He smiled at me and then turned to Will as he hopped over the side of the deck.  
"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Will just looked at him and I frowned. Where was Jack. I hadn't seen him since my vision.  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" The words sprang from my mouth before I could stop them, and I instantly wondered why I had said that. I knew fine well that it was Jack.  
"He fell behind." Will answered softy, leading me away. I looked back at Gibbs who looked stunned and then at Will. He seemed close to tears and I wanted to hold him and take away all of his pain.  
"Keep to the code," Gibbs said finally. A woman quickly took command. Shouting orders at the rest of the crew.  
"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." I listened to her strong voice as I stepped into the dark cabin.  
Surprisingly, I seemed to know my way around the cabin, and I quickly found bandages for my hand. I began to wash it tenderly, and then proceeded with the bandages. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" I asked Will.  
"Pirate." He answered simply. Here, let me." He took my hand and gently wrapped it. I bit my lip as I watched him.  
"Thank you." He seemed to come to a decision and looked up at me. As I met his gaze I blushed and he spoke quickly to cover the awkward moment.  
"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" I looked away. Why had I? I tried to think back but there was no reason that seemed appropriate.  
"I don't know." I winced at a sudden pain that shot through my hand, and pulled away. Will looked at me in concern.  
"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough." I smiled.  
"No...I mean yes, they are but... but don't stop." Our eyes locked and he rubbed my hand gently. I smiled shyly.  
"Elizabeth." I had to try not to cry. Will though I was Elizabeth. He didn't love me. He loved someone else. Someone I was pretending to be but wasn't. I bit back tears and pulled out the medallion as a distraction.  
I held it out to him. "It's yours." He looked at it for a minute and then took it, turning it over to see it properly.  
"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" Great. Now I felt guilty about this as well.  
"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful. I was trying to save you. I didn't want them to hurt you..."  
"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate." Will cut me off quickly.  
"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He clenched his hand around the medallion and then slammed it down on the table. Unable to look at him any more, I got up from the table and left, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
A/N Wow! That was such a long chapter! I know a lot of it is script, but I'm tried to make it interesting. The bit about Elizabeth as me should be interesting- I have a great idea for that bit! I know where I want this story to end up (or at least I hope I do) but any ideas would be appreciated! Please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Elizabeth

A/N I know you may be more interested in the actual POTC storyline bit, but this is going to be a bit more interesting now, and it is all leading up to a big climax (promise)! I'm not going to tell you what I've got planned out so I don't spoil the story for you, but you can guess and give me ideas! A word of warning though, this chapter and what is about to happen is a bit unrealistic. But hey, it's fan fiction! Who cares? So just stick with me, okay?  
  
Nic- That's me! The one with the wonderful, secret imagination! Lol. You should know me better than that! Or ask Jess- she knows. I'm glad you can tell it is mine- I would be more worried if it was the other way round! Though I think I'm more outgoing with this writing, probably just cause I'm less afraid of what people think on here! Enjoy your holiday if I don't speak to ya before then!  
  
Sunny Bob Joe- Haha- you would really plead for 30 minutes? Wow! You must really like my story! Thank you very much!  
  
Captainme- I'm trying to change it, but it is quite hard. I'll try and do it more in the next chpater, promise!!!  
  
Elizabeth's POV:-  
  
Around me, girls were screaming and several were jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. All lingering traces of warmth were gone, and I rubbed my hands together and blew on them to heat them up.  
"Oh my god!" Squealed one girl to her friend, "We're going to see Orli!" She looked around hopefully, as if expecting to see him coming towards her.  
"Don't forget Brad," added her friend. She glanced at the banner the she was holding, and I tried to read what it said. Mel n' Manda 4 Orli Brad. I pointed it out to Lori who explained that it was short for Mel and Manda for Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt.  
"What kind of names are Mel and Manda?" I asked inquisitively. Lori grinned and I blushed, realising how I had sounded.  
"Short forms of Melanie and Amanda," She reassured me, "A lot of people shorten their names. Don't you ever do that?" I shook my head.  
A scream erupted from somewhere, and I craned my neck to see where it was coming from. A shiny black car had driven up, and everyone was looking expectantly at it. I could only assume that someone important was in the car.  
A man dressed in black opened the door and climbed out of the other side. He walked round and opened the back door closest to us. As it swung open, a handsome man with chestnut coloured hair stepped out, accompanied by a pretty woman with long hair.  
Around us, frantic shouts of "Brad! Over here!" and "Jennifer!" became overwhelming, and I blinked blindly as flashes were set off in every direction. I noticed that Lori had pulled out the camera and was taking pictures over the girl in front's shoulder.  
Suddenly, I understood why Lori had made me come so early. Brad began to move along the lines of people, clutching hands, posing for pictures and signing bits of paper. We were only one row behind the barriers, but when I looked behind me, I could see endless rows of people.  
A girl elbowed me, thinking I was her friend. "S... sorry," she stuttered. I shrugged her off and watched Brad's progress along the carpet.  
  
"Orlando! Oh my god, it's him!" I spun around and there was an almost exact duplicate of Will getting out of a car. If his hair had been longer and his clothes more like Will's then I would have thought it was him.  
He strode towards us, grinning broadly at his fans. He blushed as one girl lifted a sign, but I couldn't read what it said from where I was. Lori laughed loudly in my ear. "That's one cracker of a sign."  
I dismissed this comment as there were hundreds of what Lori had called banners littering the crowd. Brad passed us, but by now my eyes were focused only on Orlando. I stood perfectly still, barely breathing as he passed thousands of adoring fans.  
He looked up and his eyes locked on mine. His chocolate coloured eyes no longer flitted over the hoards of people. They were focused on me. He strode past a multitude of grappling, outstretched arms and stopped in front of me.  
I smiled shyly and he spoke in a soft whisper to a woman beside him. He nodded slowly and then moved back to the middle of the carpet where he posed for yet another picture. He walked on, this time paying attention to the other side.  
The woman he had spoken to rushed over, her pony tail fluttering behind her. "Excuse me? Could you please come with me?" I looked around to see who the woman was talking to and noticed that everyone around me was glowering at Lori and I. Their lips were pursed in bitter frowns and their eyes bore into me.  
Then it clicked. She was talking to me. "Me?" She nodded and offered me something. "What's this?" Lori grabbed it and shoved it into my hand.  
"A backstage pass. Well, not exactly. More your ticket to meet Orlando." She grinned at me, but the smile did not reach her eyes which were pools of envy.  
"Are you with her?" Lori nodded and the woman delved into her bag, bringing out another pass. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go round. Follow the instructions on this bit of paper, please." She shoved a small sheet of paper into my hands and hurried after Orlando.  
Lori grabbed me and began to push through the crowds behind her. "C'mon." I looked at her as she tugged my hand and then sighed and rushed after her. The crowd flooded forwards to fill our newly vacated places, and we had to fight our way past them.  
After much pushing and shoving we made it out of the crowd. I looked desperately for the woman who had spoken to us, but she was nowhere in sight. I stood lost in the crowd while Lori tried to make sense of the instructions.  
"This way." She disappeared round a corner, and for one horrible moment I thought I would lose her, but there were less people here, and could walk a little way behind her without worrying. A huddle of people stood around a door, and as we reached it Lori made her way through towards it.  
People tried to barricade her, looks of disgust clear on their faces, but luckily the woman appeared, and started waving her hands to signal for people to let us through. She shut the door tightly behind us and we were led up a metal staircase.  
"Please wait here." I sat in a plush chair and looked around the room as she left. There were a few armchairs and two sofas which were all covered in cream linen. The wooden frame of the coffee table was highly polished and the glass centre lacked in the usual mucky finger prints. There were no windows, only neutral pictures and a beautiful wooden clock.  
Lori wandered over to a table which had a silver vase filled with red roses on it. She picked up a leaflet that was lying there and flicked through it before replacing it. I watched her as she tried to hide her excitement and ambled over to the armchair next to mine.  
The door opened and she stood up again as the woman re-entered. "Follow me." We both hurried after her as she began to explain what was happening. "Orlando has arranged for you to go into the premiere. It starts in half an hour, once all of the guest have arrived so we have just enough time to get you ready before you go in."  
"Get us ready?" Lori raised her eyebrows and our gazes met in amazement. "You mean we get to go into the movie? Where are we going to sit?"  
"Beside Orlando." She turned into a room and I gasped. It was a dressing room. There were mirrors lit up by bright lights and a clothes rail stood in one corner. We were immediately whisked away and people began to ask us questions. I answered as best I could, but Lori did most of the talking.  
"We had our hair cut this afternoon, but it's a bit windblown." I was shoved into a chair and someone sprayed water on my hair and something that smelled like hairspray. They grabbed a hairdryer, and someone else switched on a pair of straighteners.  
I glanced at Lori who was being treated in the same way, but she had a broad grin on her face. I was forced to look straight ahead as a woman with blonde hair began to wipe off my make up.  
For the next fifteen minutes, we were prodded, poked and preened until we looked spotless. A layer of my hair had been swept up into at the back and twisted into a complicated knot, while the rest hung down. My eyes sparkled with the glittering green eye shadow that had been brushed on, and my lips shone as much as my smile.  
Lori had been transformed in a similar way, but with different make up and a different hairstyle. She stared her reflection as though the person she saw there was not her, and prodded her bun, which was held up by two black sticks, tentatively.  
Someone tugged at my arm and pushed me behind a screen where I pulled off my jeans and T-shirt. A woman with a dress over her arm came round and handed me a strapless bra and tights before turning away. I looked at them stupidly and the put them on, taking off my own bra.  
"I've got them on." The woman was back in an instant and she helped me to ease into a flowing dress. It was strapless, but the corset designed to hold me in was not as tight as the ones I wore at home. The dress flared out slightly, the emerald green taffeta just touching the ground.  
I slid my feet into a pair of black, high-heeled sandals as she fastened the clasp on a diamond necklace. I stood calmly as she attached a bracelet to each wrist and then draped a shawl over my arms.  
I emerged from behind the screen with my head held high to find Lori in a simple black dress which hung to just below her knees. "Wow. You look amazing." I risked a look in the mirror and nearly stopped breathing at what I was there. That couldn't be me! I wasn't that beautiful. I took a last look and followed Lori outside.  
  
)o()o(  
  
I stepped out of the car after Lori. Fiona- that was the woman who had been with Orlando- had insisted that we walk along the red carpet before going in. My stomach fluttered as I strode up to the beginning and looked at the thousands of people standing along it.  
We made our way along it slowly, talking to the occasional person who asked us who we were or held out paper for us to autograph, thinking we were famous. At one point, we were stopped by a photographer and made to pose for a picture and give our names.  
Finally, we reached the door and waved back along the carpet as everyone else had been doing to provide one last opportunity for photographs before striding inside. We looked around in amazement at the people milling about inside. Some of them were talking and drinking, others were being interviewed or photographed, and a few were making their way through another set of doors.  
Orlando appeared from the crowd and rushed over to us. "I'm so glad Fiona managed to get you ready. Are you enjoying yourselves?" Lori grinned and blushed, but her usually talkative mouth seemed to be on strike.  
"Yes. This is great." He smiled and I noticed that he was looking more at me than Lori. "It was good of you to do this."  
"No trouble at all. The only thing is that I have no idea what your names are." He grinned sheepishly and I laughed. Lori was still gaping at him so I answered again.  
"I'm Sarah and this is Lori, my sister. I'm surprised she is being this quiet, usually it's getting her to shut up that's the problem." His laugh was rich, but not mean.  
"Why did you ask us to come here?" Lori blurted out. "I mean, why us?" Orlando looked embarrassed and I nudged Lori.  
"Umm... you caught my eye." We shared a shy smile and Lori glared at me. It soon melted into a forced smile as Orlando led us towards Brad Pitt. "Brad, this is Sarah and Lori."  
"Hello, how do you do?" He shook each of our hands in turn. "Are you looking forwards to seeing the movie?" I nodded, and Lori's tongue snapped into action.  
"I can't wait." The woman beside Brad who the crowd had called Jennifer earlier beamed at us and I smiled shyly. "I've never been to anything like this before."  
Everyone laughed, and Lori blushed madly. "Well I hope you enjoy it." An announcement informed everyone that we should begin to make our way into the showcase, and more people started to spill through the doors I had seen.  
Orlando offered me his arm, and we entered together, being stopped briefly for a short interview on the way there. Once inside, we strolled down to our seats and sat down. I sat next to Orlando, and Lori sat on my other side.  
"Tell me honestly Orlando, why did you invite us?" I asked Orlando as we waited. He looked at me carefully, examining me with interest.  
"Call me Orli, or OB." He grinned. "You really want to know?" I nodded eagerly. "I asked you because when I saw you my heart stopped." I bit my lip nervously. "I wanted to come in with you."  
"And now that you've talked to me do you like me more or less?" He looked up at the screen and then back to me.  
"More. Because when I talk to you, you talk back. You don't try to impress me or become shy like your sister did." He lowered his voice to a whisper as the lights dimmed. "You talk to me like a real person and so far you haven't given me any crap."  
  
A/N Okay- don't shoot me! I told you it was unrealistic but don't tell me you wouldn't like that to happen (if not with Orli then with someone else!) You might have been able to guess that I've never been to a premiere so I have no idea what really happens but the way I did it seems okay. Anyways please review! (I know I don't update that often but it's hard so I'll try harder over the holidays!) 


End file.
